Miss Me?
by Lexi-Grey
Summary: Time is different for everyone. Some people have too much, others never enough. Some people have lived for hundreds of years but have lost almost as many. Others have lived only a few decades, ready to face forever. So what happens when too people are in love, but they never have enough time?
1. Chapter 1

Dinah Edwards had a habit of getting herself into bad situations. Sometimes it wasn't her fault. Usually, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She'd been traveling for weeks all over the states and saved her sister's recommendation for last: New Orleans.

Caroline, of course, had never been there. But she said a friend had told her about it. Dinah knew that friend was Klaus Mikaelson even if Caroline would never admit it. She didn't even want to think about what the Originals were up to, and had every intention of avoiding them during her time there. Things were crazy enough back in Mystic Falls. She didn't want to be dragged into the Mikaelsons' drama as well. After all the last time she was around them, she had died. Now she was one of the few hybrids left living.

She hadn't wanted to leave Mystic Falls. But it was important to learn as much about siphoners as possible. The twins' powers were growing, and they would need help learning to control them. That's why Dinah was traveling. She'd been all over the country talking to different covens and witches finding ways to help the twins.

Caroline and the twins were the only family she had left. It hadn't been that long since their mom died. She died a human death even if it was too soon. That's what she wanted, but that didn't lessen the hurt. When Dinah was young, they weren't close, but things had gotten better between them. Now she was gone. That wound was taking a while to heal.

Dinah and Caroline didn't have the same father. Dinah's father was Liam Edwards. Her parents met in high school and had a short relationship that ended up with her mom pregnant at eighteen. Liz had granted her dad full custody because she thought it would be safer and happier for Dinah. Even then, she planned to be sheriff.

Her childhood had been amazing. Her dad had inherited his father's business, and it didn't require too much of his attention. He usually only had to go into work for a few hours each day. Once she was old enough, those hours usually happened when Dinah was in school.

Before she started school, most of her time was spent with her dad. He took her everywhere. It didn't matter whether it was work, a business meeting, or town function she was with him. The only times they were really apart were during weekends with her mom. Every other weekend he'd load Dinah and her bags into the car. When she was younger, this usually included her kicking and screaming. He always promised that if she really wanted to come home he'd come to get her. It didn't happen often but every time she called he was there.

Dinah was twelve when she had her first big fight with her mom. It had been a pointless argument. She wanted to spend the last few days of the weekend at her friend's house, but Liz said no. She begged for hours, but her mom wouldn't budge. So she grabbed her bag and went outside to call her dad. He was there within twenty minutes. When she got in the car he didn't drive away as she expected.

"Running away doesn't solve the problem. You can only do that if you face them," he said. "But it's your choice. You can go back in and spend time with your mom and sister, or I'll take you home."

Of course, she was twelve, so she went home. But it wasn't the only time she heard those words. It was what her dad always told her, and eventually, it sunk in. She never ran away. It didn't matter what it was: fights at school, bad grades, fights with her mom. She didn't run away, and she didn't give up.

Sixteen was a hard year. Dinah was in a car accident, and the other driver didn't survive. She hadn't been the one that was drinking, yet the universe decided that death was on her hands. The next full moon, she shifted for the first time.

For three days, Dinah missed school because she was sick. Every muscle in her body ached, she had a fever and felt nauseous. The only times she had gotten out of bed were to use the bathroom. She couldn't eat and she only slept for a few minutes at a time. On the fourth day, her dad came into her room a few hours before dark. He walked over and pulled her up.

"Dad, what's happening?"

"It's ok baby. We've gotta go downstairs."

"I don't feel good dad." She stood up but started to fall. He caught her and picked her up.

"Everything's gonna be alright."

He carried her downstairs into the basement and laid her down on the floor between two columns while he went to lock the doors. She watched as he locked it and put a board across it. He did the same for all the doors, then came back over and bent down beside her. He grabbed her arm and locked a chain around it.

"What-"

"I need you to listen to me Dinah," he said. "Something's happening to you. There's not enough time to explain it right now. I promise I'll explain it tomorrow."

He locked her other arm up then her legs and stood up. The pain in her body increased and she let out a scream.

"Dad what's happening," Dinah cried. The pain kept getting worse. It felt like her bones were going to break through her skin.

Her eyes widened when her dad yelled. She watched as his bones started to break.

"It's alright. Look away."

She let out one last scream before everything went black.

He explained the werewolf gene to her the next day. She learned how the curse had affected their family for generations. It was a major shock. Especially since she had to hide it from everyone- even her mom and Caroline. It hurt to think her mom would want nothing to do with her if she knew, but Dinah understood that she was raised to believe the supernatural was wrong. Sharing that secret brought Dinah and her dad even closer.

Things changed when the Salvatore brothers came back to Mystic Falls. By then both of her parents had told her about the supernatural, and she immediately knew what they were when she met them. She just wished she'd figured it out before Damon had got a hold of her sister. When she told her what he'd done to her, she'd been ready to kill him. If she hadn't asked her not to, Dinah would have tried.

She knew when Caroline turned into a vampire. After her friends, Dinah was the first to find out. She was terrified she'd reject her, so Dinah told her secret. Caroline never told anyone, which she was thankful for. But when their mom found out about Caroline, she decided it was time to tell her the truth.

After that, Dinah was dragged into all the drama her sister's friends faced. She didn't mind it since she got to make sure Caroline was safe, but sometimes it was irritating. Especially when their solutions were poorly designed.

Even though she had to deal with all the threats Mystic Falls faced, she hadn't been directly harmed or threatened- minus a few wounds here and there. That changed when Klaus came into the picture. By that time she'd experienced nearly fifty full moons. Breaking the Sun and Moon curse sounded like a dream come true, but she would never want someone else's life to be the price. She wasn't surprised when Elijah told them the curse was fake though. It also sounded too good to be true. Too staged.

Surprisingly she liked Elijah, but she also kept in mind that he was a threat. Dinah also knew her friends wanted him gone, so she didn't get attached. She had been at the dinner party Damon threw, and she hadn't been thrilled when they'd daggered him. But she knew there was nothing she could do to change it.

The first time Klaus came to Mystic Falls, Dinah and her dad had luckily been able to stay off his radar. The second time, they hadn't been that lucky.

They came home late after having dinner with her mom and Caroline. Everything seemed normal until they stepped into the living room. He was there sitting calmly on the couch.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met. I'm Klaus."

Her dad stepped forwards blocking her from view. "Why are you here?"

"Werewolves are hard to find, and there are two of you here. You see, I have a proposition for you," Klaus said. "I want to make hybrids. And the two of you would make fantastic candidates."

"No," Dinah said. He turned his gaze to her and smiled. That smile sent fear through her entire body.

"I wasn't really asking love."

He stood up and went to move towards her, but her dad stepped forward.

"Please. I'll do what you want, but please leave my daughter alone."

"Why would I do that?"

"If you do I'll be loyal to you until the day I die."

"Dad no-"

"Quiet."

Klaus thought it over for a moment. A sire bond was helpful, but real loyalty was different.

"I can promise to spare her today. But if in a month or a year I need more hybrids our deal may change."

Her dad wasn't happy with that arrangement but it was better than the alternative. He agreed.

"If your loyalty to me falters. I'll make you kill her."

Within a second, Klaus had fed Liam his blood and snapped his neck. Dinah couldn't help the scream that left her mouth. She dropped next to him and looked up at Klaus.

"Why are you doing this?"

He didn't answer, instead, he handed her a vile of blood.

"When he wakes, have him drink that."

He also handed her a slip of paper with a phone number on it and told her to give it to her father. Before leaving he turned back to look at her.

"If you ever decide you want to become one of us, you know where to find me."

"Don't count on it," she snapped.

After he left, she called Caroline, and she brought Stefan and Tyler over. In the end, it had been alright. Her dad hadn't been too badly affected by his change of species.

Things calmed down for a while after that. Then an invitation to a ball held by the Mikaelsons arrived at her doorstep. She was afraid that if she didn't go, Klaus would be angry and take it out on her father. The ball wasn't awful. She got to spend time with her sister and friends. But she was surprised when Elijah came up to her later in the night.

"Dinah, correct?" Elijah asked.

"I'm surprised you remember. We only met briefly, and it wasn't the best circumstances."

"I did end up with a dagger in my heart."

She rolled her eyes. "I had no idea about that plan."

"You didn't approve?"

"My friends' plans don't always have much thought in them."

He laughed. "I have to agree."

"My, my brother who is this lovely woman?" She turned to see a man younger than Elijah walking over. They shared very similar looks, but this one had a glint in his eyes that both scared and excited her.

"Dinah, this is my brother Kol. Kol, this is Dinah Edwards."

"It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well." He placed a kiss to her hand.

"If you would excuse me," Elijah said. He left when she nodded.

"I don't know why someone as beautiful as you would be talking to my brother."

"I talk to a lot of people," she said. "It doesn't make them special."

He smirked and was about to reply when Klaus walked up behind him. Kol watched as she seemed to shrink into herself and lower her gaze to the floor. He turned and saw his brother was the reason; he didn't like it.

"Brother, I see you've met Dinah." He turned to her. "I'm glad you came, love."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Nik, how about you go find that blonde you've been ogling all night instead of ruining everyone else's fun."

Once Klaus was gone, Kol turned back to Dinah.

"What's my brother done to you, darling?"

"My dad is one of his hybrids, and that blonde is my sister."

He nodded. "So you're afraid to anger him."

"He'd take it out on my family."

"Yes, he would." He smirked. "How about we make him unhappy for a moment?"

"How?"

He held out a hand. "Would you dance with me, Dinah."

She smiled and took it. "I'd love to."

The look on Klaus's face had lifted her spirits.

Dinah knew about the white oak her friends had found, but she didn't get involved in what they were planning. She stayed out of any plans they had that involved going against Klaus.

Her life continued normally until the hunter came to town. Klaus forced her to help find and capture him. Then she had to watch him. When Klaus left for Italy, the hunter got out, and he was killed by Elena. After that, things went back to what's normal when living in Mystic Falls. She spent her time learning about the five, helping deal with Jeremy Gilbert, and trying to keep her family safe. Once again, her normal was going to change.

Dinah was sitting on the couch watching TV when there was a loud banging on her door. She opened it to find Klaus standing there. He wasn't happy.

"You're coming with me, love."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her along behind him. He took her into the woods. Dinah stumbled along behind him, but he never slowed. She had already noticed the sword in his hand. She was afraid to think about what was going to happen.

"Klaus, what's going on?"

"The fact that you don't know means you don't have to die."

"What?"

"Quiet now."

Dinah could see people standing a few feet away. When they got closer, she realized it was the hybrids; her dad was one of them. Klaus let go of her and she leaned against the tree closest to her.

"Stay here and don't move," he said. "And stay quiet."

She watched as he moved behind one of the hybrids and ripped his heart out. He moved from hybrid to hybrid, not sparing one. Then her father stepped forward, and she felt her heart stop.

"You would risk your daughter's life for this?"

"I would risk mine," her dad answered.

"You're going to lose yours while she watches."

He turned and saw Dinah. She was sure it was an awful sight. She had scratches all over from stumbling through the wood and tears ran down her face.

Her dad let out a sigh. Knowing there wasn't a way out of his death, he mouthed I love you before Klaus ripped out his heart.

Her scream cut through the silence that had fallen over the woods. It was an awful type of scream that seemed to stem from her very soul. Sobs took over her entire body. She couldn't breathe, and she couldn't think. While Klaus followed the last hybrid, and she stumbled over to her dad. Another scream tore itself from her throat when she saw him. She fell to the ground beside him. Dinah was twenty-one years old, but she felt like a child. She sat by the body unable to move.

Dinah watched Klaus come out of the crypt. He looked at her and threw the sword on the ground.

"Come here, love."

"You killed them. You can leave now."

Suddenly he was right in front of her, and she stumbled backward. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"I told your father if he ever betrayed me I'd kill you, but I have a better idea."

She watched as he opened the vein on his wrist.

"No." She tried to break free from his grip, but he held on tighter. He forced his blood down her throat. She coughed and stepped back. "Elena's human. If you kill me, I'll just die."

"I wouldn't be too sure," he said. "You'll want to go see your sister when you wake."

He snapped her neck and left her in the woods. Tyler found her and took her to Caroline. It turned out Caroline had taken some of Elena's blood and hidden it. She wanted it just in case something ever happened to her. Dinah was glad she did. She'd be dead if she hadn't.

So she became a hybrid- one of three in the entire world. Dinah spent the next few days breaking her sire bond. After that, she locked herself in her house. She didn't leave and wouldn't let anyone in. Three days passed before Caroline forced herself inside.

She found Dinah in the living room. The room looked like a storm had blown through it. Furniture was broken, glass was shattered, and Dinah sat in the middle of it all.

"Oh, Dinah."

"Go away, Caroline."

She stepped over larger pieces of debris and sat next to her sister. She grabbed her hand and frowned. It had taken a grey tint, and there was dried blood from the times she'd gotten hurt during her fit.

"You're starving."

Dinah didn't answer. She knew that's what was happening, but she didn't care. Klaus chose to turn her into a hybrid; she could choose if she lived like one.

"You know I didn't want to be a vampire," Caroline said. "But now I wouldn't give it up for anything."

"For the rest of my life, I'll be known as one of Klaus's hybrids."

"Don't let him be the reason you don't live."

She stood up and ran her hands through her hair. "Why should I live Caroline?"

She walked slowly towards the kitchen, and Caroline followed.

"There's no reason why you shouldn't!"

"My dad is dead Caroline," she shouted.

"You still have a family Dinah." She was crying now. "I know how close you and your dad were. But we're still here."

Dinah held onto the doorway to keep herself from falling. She couldn't cry anymore, but that didn't stop her from shaking with sobs.

"It hurts so much Care."

"I know," She said. "But it'll get better."

She took a deep breath and looked at her.

"If I look as bad as you we're both in trouble."

She laughed. "No matter how bad I look, it's always better than you."

She walked over and put Dinah's arm around her shoulders.

"Come on. The funeral is tomorrow, and you can barely stand."

She made it through the funeral, and she even made it through the days after. Being a hybrid wasn't awful either. She didn't like having to drink blood to survive, but she never had to shift again unless she wanted to. She didn't have to live in fear of the full moon. She didn't have to be afraid to hurt someone. At least, not in the same way as before. Now she had a choice.

Klaus hadn't contacted her since the night he killed her dad. She was shocked. She assumed he'd try and make her his servant like his old hybrids. Not that he could, since her sire bond was broken.

In the weeks after her dad's funeral, she moved out of their house. It hurt to leave. She grew up in that house, but she couldn't live there without her dad. She moved into an apartment in town and went back to taking classes at Whitmore. She tried to live normally, but she didn't know if that was possible anymore.

For a while, she was able to pretend like everything was fine. But when Christmas time came she couldn't pretend.

It was a few days before Christmas- the first one without her dad. It was his favorite holiday; that reminder made the pain of his death come back in full force. That was another downside to being a hybrid: the heightened emotions. So she ended up at the bar. She knew it was a bad coping mechanism but didn't care. Other people deserve to be happy, and she wasn't in the mood to pretend like she was.

Dinah was in the bar for hours before anything interesting happened. By then, she was sure if she had still been a normal werewolf, she'd be at the hospital due to the amount she drank.

The doors opened, and someone walked in. Dinah didn't turn around, but she could feel his eyes on her the moment he came in. She didn't look up as Kol took the seat beside her.

"I hear you've been through the wringer since the last time we saw one another."

She sighed. "Your brother sucks."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I enjoyed our past conversations. Especially the one at my mother's ball."

She smiled. "That pissed Klaus off."

Dinah regretted looking at him the moment she did it. Her heart sped up, and it felt like all the air had left her lungs. That hadn't happened before, but he also hadn't been looking at her like that before. Their eyes met and it was almost like she couldn't look away. He shouldn't have looked at her like that. She wasn't sure why he was looking at her like that. Flirting was one thing but that- it shouldn't happen. But if it did…no, she couldn't think about that. Unfortunately for her, the sad emotions weren't the only ones heightened as a hybrid.

"Are you alright, darling?"

That damn smirk. Part of her wanted to slap it off his face. The other part wanted something very different. She let out a breath and realized her mouth was dry. She finished her drink and before turning back to Kol, determined to keep her composure.

"I haven't seen you around lately."

"Did you miss me, darling?" He asked as the bartender filled both their glasses. "I've been running errands for my brother."

"You listen to Klaus?"

"To avoid being out in a box for an unknown amount of time, that's the price I have to pay."

That made her stop and think. She couldn't imagine having that kind of relationship with Caroline. They were always close and always looked out for each other. What Klaus did to his siblings, she'd never understood.

"I'm sorry."

"It's been a thousand years. I'm over it," he said. "How are you enjoying your vampire qualities?"

"Enjoying?"

"I forgot. You've got prudes teaching you," he said. "Imagine what it would be like if you embraced it."

She paused before speaking. "Then how would you teach me?"

With a smirk, he stood and moved so his chest was pressed against her back. He leaned in close and motioned to the end of the bar. There was a man there who'd been in the bar longer than Dinah.

"See him?"

She nodded, struggling to concentrate on what he was saying. One of his hands was running up and down her arm leaving a trail of warmth everywhere it touched.

"Now listen, focus on his heartbeat."

It wasn't hard. Besides the bartender, he was the only other person in the bar. Staying in her seat was the hard part. The heartbeat was the first thing she heard, but then she the blood flowing through his veins. She hadn't fed on a human, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't crave it. There was a constant burning in the back of her throat that no amount of blood bags would fix.

"Are you listening, darling?"

"Mmhmm." She was fighting every instinct in her body to stay in her seat.

"You get him alone, compel him to stay quiet, take your fill of his blood, then compel him to forget it ever happened. Or feed till he's dead if that what you prefer."

She took a sharp breath and turned away. She leaned against his chest taking deep breaths. The veins under her eyes had appeared, and she felt her fangs extend.

"Well, well darling, have you never fed straight from the vein before?"

She shook her head. Kol's arm was wrapped around her back, practically holding her up.

"Here's your chance."

She looked up into his eyes. He was different from her friends, he was even different than his siblings. There was none of the self-loathing or unhappiness she saw in the other vampires. He loved what he was. He took pride in it and made the most of it.

Dinah realized how close the two of them were and couldn't help moving her gaze to his lips. They both moved forward slowly. Their lips were centimeters apart when the door to the bar opened.

"Dinah." Caroline's voice snapped her out of her daze. Kol was gone. After making sure she had control of her face, she turned to her sister.

"Hey, Care."

"Are you ok?"

Dinah breathed a sigh of relief knowing she hadn't seen her with Kol. Or she just wasn't mentioning it. That wasn't a conversation she was ready for.

"Yeah. Can you give me a ride home?"

Caroline went to wait in the car while she paid for her drinks. When she stood up, something crinkled in her pocket. She pulled out a piece of paper with a phone number on it- a phone number she was determined not to use but shoved back into her pocket anyway.

Three years had gone by since her transition. The same amount of time had gone by since she'd seen the Originals. Kol died, and Dinah heard the rest ended up in New Orleans. She'd been in New Orleans for three days and had yet to see any of them. Of course, good things didn't last.

On her fourth day in New Orleans, she had a meeting with a witch who owned a shop in the French Quarter. That meeting ended up being pointless. The witch didn't know anything that could help her. After the meeting, Dinah left ready to get back to her hotel. Of course, when she stepped out of the shop she came face to face with someone she thought she'd never see again- the same smirk on his face he had three years ago.

"Hello, darling," he said. "Miss me?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss me, darling?" Kol asked.

Dinah's mouth was hanging open as she stared at him not believing her eyes..

"How are you standing in front of me?"

"Magic is a wonderful thing," he said.

"I'm glad you're alive."

"Really? I assumed you'd be worried about your friends."

She paused. "You've missed a lot."

Dinah couldn't believe he was really there. Before he died, they had been friends and could have been more. Three years had gone by, but the sight of him still made her heart race.

"Let's have a drink. You can tell me all about it."

"Alright," she said. "I hope you know somewhere good because I have no clue."

"Trust me, I know New Orleans very well."

_The night after the ball, Dinah went into the grill and found Kol sitting at the bar. She walked over and took the empty seat next to him._

"_You look as miserable as me." He turned to look at her. "Maybe a bit angrier."_

"_Well, if it isn't the beautiful Dinah."_

"_Are you alright, Kol?"_

"_Why would you care?_

"_I care about my friends."_

"_Is that what we are?" He asked. "Friends?"_

_She shrugged. "We're getting there."_

"_Alright darling, tell me, has anything interesting happened to you today because you seem rather boring?"_

_Dinah hadn't known him long enough to recognize his moods, but she did know her own. This was one of the common ones: acting like an ass to cover up the hurt._

"_What happened?"_

"_I'm sure your friends have told you by know. Maybe you were in on their plan. Is there someone waiting to put a dagger in my back while I'm distracted?"_

"_Kol, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." _

_She hesitated a moment before placing her hand over his that was resting on the counter. He glanced at their hands before turning back to Dinah with a strange look on his face._

"_My mother tried to kill me today."_

_She stared at him with wide eyes for a moment. That had not been what she was expecting._

"_She said we're monsters and she regrets turning us into vampires. So she tried to kill us all."_

"_I'm sorry, Kol."_

"_It happens," he said. "Your friends helped by the way."_

_She sighed. "I'm getting less comfortable calling them my friends as time goes by."_

_Silence fell over them. After thinking it over, Dinah realized the same thing could have happened to her._

"_You know my mom is on the town council and from one of the founding families. Every generation has been taught to hate the supernatural. When they become aware of a vampire or werewolf in town, they get rid of them. How do you think she handled the news about me and Caroline?"_

"_I imagine she took it poorly." _

"_Yeah, but eventually she accepted it. I know your mom probably won't change, but I do get it." _

_He raised his glass. "Cheers to becoming our mothers' biggest fears."_

_What she said didn't fix anything, but she did notice the small smile on his face. It was only there for a second before it was replaced with a smirk._

"So how long have you been back in the land of the living?" She asked as Kol led her into a small bar.

"That answer is more complicated than you may think."

"Well, I don't have any plans for the rest of the night. How about you?"

"I do now."

He told Dinah about his mother resurrecting him to help with her plans. Then Finn's hex killed him.

"Wait, Finn is alive too?"

"Unfortunately."

"Kol, He's your brother."

He scoffed. "My brother who killed me."

She nodded and looked down at her glass. Once again, the relationship between the Mikaelson siblings amazed her.

"I heard about your mother," he said. "I'm sorry."

"You know, with my dad it so sudden and unexpected I didn't have time to process it. Not to mention the heightened emotions on top of it." She sighed and finished her drink. "With mom, we knew it was coming. It didn't hurt any less, but I had time to prepare. And I knew I had to be there for Caroline. Of course, I even messed that up."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"She turned off her humanity. How much worse could I have done?"

"Is she back to normal now?"

She scoffed. "Nothing will ever be normal again."

"Caroline's humanity is on, and you're both alive."

"Technically-" She laughed at the look he gave her.

"My point is you're going to be alright."

"You're right, I guess."

DInah smiled, looking around the bar. She was so focused on observing the room that she didn't notice Kol lean forward. When she turned around, she let out a gasp, realizing how close they were. The look on his face never failed to put her on edge.

"How are those craving you were dealing with?"

She cleared her throat, shifting in her seat. Dinah knew exactly what he was talking about. He brought it up to see her squirm.

_A few days had passed since Dinah saw Kol in the bar. Christmas past and she'd been so busy she'd been able to avoid the feeling that had been nagging at her. Now she was laying in bed with nothing to distract her._

_All she could hear was the heartbeats throughout the apartment building. The sounds and smells were driving her insane. It took every ounce of strength to keep herself in control. But after almost a week, she was about to break. She took a deep breath and picked up her phone. She needed help, and she knew it. There was only one person she wanted to help her. She stared at her phone, trying to work up the courage to make the phone call. The burning in her throat got worse with every minute that passed and the sounds got louder and louder. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd last. She dialed the number and waited for an answer._

"_Hello?"_

"_Kol." She hated the way her voice shook._

"_Dinah? Are you alright?" _

"_I need your help."_

_She could hear him moving around._

"_Where am I going?"_

_She paced as she told him her address. _

"_I'm on my way."_

_Dinah was curled into the corner of her apartment, farthest from the door when Kol got there and knocked on the door. _

"_It's open."_

_When he saw her, he was by her side in an instant. She couldn't help jumping. Vampire speed still shocked her. He kneeled next to her._

"_What's going on, darling?" He brushed the hair out of her face._

"_I…I'm." She didn't even know how to explain it. "I'm going to hurt someone."_

"_The cravings are getting a bit out of hand?"_

_She nodded. He started rolling up his sleeve._

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Feeding on me will take the edge off. I can't take you out of here with you this high strung. It won't end well." _

"_I'm not a normal vampire Kol. My bite is poison to you." _

_He pulled a vial from his pocket. "It wouldn't kill me anyway, but this will fix it."_

_He sat next to her and held out his arm._

"_I-"_

"_It's alright."_

_She watched his face making sure it was ok as she bit into his wrist. She couldn't help the moan that left her lips as the blood ran down her throat. The feeling that fell over her was something she'd never felt before. Warmth spread through her entire body; it felt like she was floating. She laid her head against Kol's chest as she drank. He ran his fingers through her hair, and Dinah could feel his eyes on her._

_She drank until she stopped shaking, even then she had to force herself to pull away. She didn't move from Kol's arms- taking deeps breaths trying to regain her composure._

"_Feel better?" _

_She nodded, sitting up. He stood, pulling her up with him. _

"_Does it always feel like that?"_

"_Feeding on other vampires is different from feeding on humans." He moved the hair away from her face. _

_Dinah couldn't help but notice how close they were, and how Kol's eyes glanced at her lips before moving back to her eyes. She thought he was going to kiss her…and realized she wouldn't mind if he did. That wasn't good._

_She stepped back, looking down. She grabbed his wrist, seeing the effect her venom was already having. _

"_Does it hurt?" _

"_Barely."_

"_I'm sorry," she said. _

"_Don't worry." He pulled the vial of Klaus's blood out and drank it. The wound healed instantly. "See? It's fine."_

_She looked up at him. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome. Now come on it's time for you to learn how to hunt."_

"I'm fine now. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped me."

"Why did you call me and not one of your friends?"

"You are my friend."

"But it's different."

She paused before answering. "They live one way, so they expected me to live that way. Caroline drinks blood bags, and that works for her. It wasn't for me, as you know. None of them would have understood that."

"So, you called me."

"I didn't need them. I had you."

"Not for long."

She looked away. Caroline had been the one to tell her about Kol's death. It hurt a lot. She hadn't realized how attached she was- how much she cared.

"I didn't know what they were going to do."

If she had known, she would have told him. He protected her, but she hadn't been able to do the same.

_After leaving Dinah's apartment, Kol took her into town. They were standing across from the grill. There weren't any lights nearby, they couldn't be seen from the other side of the street. _

"_What are we doing?"_

"_You're learning to feed," Kol said. _

"_On people trying to go about their day."_

"_Think of it as a necessary part of life. Humans have to eat, so do vampires."_

_She looked up at him and smiled. That wasn't how he looked at it, and she knew it. But he was trying to make her feel better._

"_You find someone, isolate them, compel them to be quiet, heal them, compel them to forget and be on their way. No harm done."_

_She sighed as people came out of the doors. "Ok. Who?"_

"_Someone alone that won't be noticed disappearing." He motioned towards the building. _

_Behind the group that just left came a girl around Dinah's age. She went the opposite way as the rest of them._

"_You're up, darling."_

_She turned to him before moving. "Promise me, you'll stop me if I-"_

"_If you lose control, I'll stop you, but I don't think you'll have that problem."_

_She nodded, and then she was gone._

_In the alleyway, Dinah compelled the girl to be quiet. she fed quickly, not losing her senses the way she did when she fed on Kol. Once her hunger was gone, she pulled away. She fed the girl her blood and compelled her to forget. After she left, Dinah turned to Kol. He was already watching her with a smirk on his face. _

"_I told you you wouldn't lose control."_

_She walked closer. "Thank you. For helping me."_

"_Well, I couldn't have you killing your entire apartment building."_

_She scoffed. "You can admit you like me Kol."_

"_I never said I didn't."_

"_So you do?"_

"_There are very few people in this town I care about Dinah," he said. "And you're one of them."_

_His hand moved up to cup her cheek. He was looking at her the same way he had in the grill. That glint in his eye made her feel like the air had left her lungs. His other hand moved to her waist, pulling her closer. She couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine. They both moved forward, eager to close the last bit of distance between them. But Dinah jumped away from him when she heard the voice behind her. _

"_Don't move. Put your hands up."_

_It was impossible to describe the horror she felt hearing her mom's voice. She were relieved it was so dark. It'd be impossible to see her face from the entrance of the alley. _

_She couldn't move even when she heard the sound of a gun firing. Kol was quick to react. He wrapped his arms around Dinah, putting himself between Dinah and her mom. She heard him groan as the bullets hit him then he sped them both out of the alley. Before she knew it, they were back at her apartment. _

_She broke out of her trance when Kol let out a curse. "Are you ok?"_

"_I'll be fine. Indestructible, remember? Just help me get this off."_

_She helped him get his jacket off then moved behind him. There were six bullet holes in his back that weren't healing because the bullets were still inside. _

"_I'm going to have to get them out," she said. "Take off your shirt."_

"_If you wanted me to take my shirt off, all you had to do was ask. I didn't need to get shot."_

_She rolled her eyes and helped him pull it off. It definitely wasn't disappointment she felt once the shirt was off; her gaze lingered a moment too long before she went to grab one of her kitchen chairs. As she walked away, she saw Kol's smirk widen._

"_Like what you see?" He asked as she pulled the chair into the room. He sat down, and Dinah moved behind him._

"_What if I do?" _

_She started digging out the wooden bullets and any pieces of wood that broke off into the wound. _

"_I'd offer to show you more."_

_Dinah couldn't help laughing and finished the rest of the wounds in silence. Once she was done, she wiped away the dried blood and washed her hands. Turning back around, she let out a gasp seeing Kol right behind her. She looked away from him and took a breath. _

"_I guess we should have thought about the town council's mission to kill vampires."_

"_It just means next time we go to the next town over."_

"_Next time?"_

"_I can't teach you everything in one trip. Especially when it ended with us getting shot at."_

_She laughed._

"_We'll skip that part from now on."_

_She smiled. "Thank you."_

"_Anytime, darling. Now I need to leave." He smirked. "Unless you want me to stay."_

"_Goodnight Kol," Dinah said, rolling her eyes._

_After he was gone, she let out a sigh and cleaned up. It wasn't until she was laying in bed, she realized she had wanted him to stay._

"You haven't told me why you're in New Orleans," Kol said. "I'm surprised you left your sister in Mystic Falls."

"Caroline is actually in Texas of all places."

"Mystic Falls was too tiring?"

"Too dangerous. My nieces weren't safe there."

"Nieces? How did that happen?"

"It's a very long and complicated story."

"We have time."

She told him about the Gemini coven and then about Jo's family, Ric and Jo's relationship, and the tragic wedding came next. Kai wasn't a subject she liked discussing, but there wasn't a choice a choice. She explained the spell the coven cast, saving the twins and making Caroline their surrogate mother.

"There isn't a lot of information on siphoners, and the twins' powers are growing. I've been going around to any witch that would talk to me trying to learn more."

"I can help," he said. "There are hundreds of witches who owe me favors."

"That would be amazing." She smiled. Then she realized what she'd left out and looked down.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"In the Gemini coven, twins are in line to be leaders. It's determined by a ritual called the Merge. Their magic is merged together and absorbed by the stronger twin. The other dies," she said. "It's another thing I've been trying to figure out."

"You're looking for a loophole."

She nodded and laid her head on the bar. "It doesn't happen until they're twenty-one, but time goes by fast. We need a solution sooner rather than later."

"Take a breath, darling," Kol said a hand running up and down her back. "You'll figure it out. And I'll help you."

She sat up and looked at him. It amazed her that even though three years had passed her feelings were still just as strong. She always thought that if they'd had more time, she could have fallen in love with him. Now she knew she would have.

"I missed you." She didn't know why she said it. It was true. Over the years he always seemed to find his way back into her mind.

"You have no idea, Dinah."

His hand cupped the side of her face, and he moved closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips were about to touch when there was yelling behind them.

"Kol Mikaelson where the hell have you been?"

Dinah laughed at the look on his face. He was ready to kill whoever interrupted them. The number of times this had happened to the two of them was frustrating.

"What Rebekah?"

"I've been calling you all day."

He stepped away from Dinah with a sigh. "You're not my mother. What do you want?"

"Is it so bad that I want to see my newly resurrected brother," she said. "You weren't answering calls. For all I knew, you could have died again."

"Rebekah, I'm grateful you had me brought back to life, but you can't be afraid I'm going to die anytime I'm away from you."

"Who's this?" She asked, looking at Dinah.

She waved. "Dinah."

"From Mystic Falls." Her gaze darkened, and she moved towards her. "Here to kill my brother all over again?"

Kol stepped in front of Dinah. "Don't touch her Rebekah."

"Fine. I'll wait outside, but we need you at home."

After she left, he turned around. "Apparently I have to leave."

"I got that."

"Where are you staying?"

She told him and he nodded, walking away. A thought crossed her mind, and she grabbed his arm.

"Kol, don't…don't tell Klaus I'm here. Please."

He cupped her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I won't tell him. Even if I did, he wouldn't touch you."

She nodded, and he walked away. She watched with a smile on her face. Yes, she was definitely falling for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinah let out a sigh when she finally made it back to her hotel room. She had talked to a dozen witches and went into any shop that would let her. After agreeing to talk to her, they were never willing to just give the answers she needed. They would dance around their answers giving her more information about healing remedies than anything about the Gemini Coven. What little useful information they did give her, usually left her with more questions than answers.

Then after dealing with the witches things had gotten stranger. She ran into Kol Mikaelson. The same Kol who had died three years ago. The same one had seen her at some of her lowest points.

She never expected to see him again. Until seeing him and talking to him, she hadn't realized how much she missed him. Before he died their relationship had been strange. They were friends, but Dinah couldn't remember when she began seeing him that way. He helped her through her transition into a hybrid. He knew more about her struggle than her own sister did.

Then there were times they didn't feel like friends. Times when he'd look at her and her heart would skip a beat. Or when she was falling apart and he was there to help her pick up the pieces. When things felt wrong, but then he'd show up and somehow things would feel normal again. It was times like those when it felt like they were more than friends- or could be. And it was true. She'd realized not long after his death what her feelings were. If he had lived, things would have changed. But he didn't so she never found out what they could have been.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. Seeing Caroline's name she answered it.

"How was your trip?

"Long." She stood up and stretched before moving towards the kitchen.

"How have the meetings been going?"

"The same as usual." Dinah sighed. "A little about siphoners and a lot less about the merge."

"Anything is better than nothing."

"Yeah."

"Dinah what you're doing is amazing. You don't need to find all the answers now. We have time."

"I know, but you worry about it Care. I know you do."

"Of course I do. I'm their mom, but I'll be ok," she said. "How is New Orleans?"

"Hot...crowded. Then again I haven't seen much." She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Are you ready to admit Klaus is the one who told you about it?"

Caroline scoffed. "I never said he didn't."

"But you did avoid the question." She went back to the living room and laid on the couch.

"Well yes, he did tell me about it."

"Mmhmm. I haven't had the pleasure of seeing him yet."

"I know you hate him," she said. "That's why I didn't say anything."

"I wouldn't have let my feelings for him keep me from helping the girls."

"I know that."

She let out a sigh. It's true that Klaus Mikaelson is one of her least favorite people. First, he killed her dad and then he killed her. There aren't any other reasons for her to like him. She would gladly never see him again, but if seeing him helped the twins she wouldn't hesitate. But she knew there was no point in arguing about it, so she changed the subject.

"How are the girls?"

"They're getting so big." She sighed. "It's going by too fast."

Dinah smiled. "That's what mom always said."

"I wish she was here."

"So do I."

Their mom's death had been hard. Both of Dinah's parents were gone. It hurt that she would never get to meet the twins. Or see her and Caroline's lives play out. Of course, there would have been a time when they were separated. Dinah and Caroline would eventually be noticed for not aging and have to leave Mystic Falls. But any time would have been better than what they got. After her death, Dinah and Caroline had grown even closer. Her and the twins were the only family she had left and she'd do anything to protect them.

"She would be proud of you Caroline."

"She'd be proud of you too."

Dinah cleared her throat, blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"So, anything interesting going on in New Orleans?" Caroline asked.

She paused before answering- not sure how to reply.

"Kol is alive."

Caroline was silent before asking, "Kol Mikaelson?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Dinah knew what Caroline was thinking. Kol would want revenge and that could put her and the twins in danger.

"You don't have to worry about him. He'snot looking for revenge."

"I hope you would have led with that if he was."

They both laughed until they heard crying in the background.

"Tell Ric I said hi."

"We'll talk later," Caroline said.

After hanging up the phone, she laid her head back and sighed. It had been a long day. Her eyes had just closed when there was a knock at the door. Letting out a groan she got up and answered it.

Dinah opened the door to see Kol standing there. They both stood there silent, trying to read each other. All the feelings they had years ago were back; they really never left. The look in his eyes made it feel like all the air had left her body. Before that look had scared her but now she knew how she felt.

They both moved forward at the same time and within seconds his lips were on hers. She couldn't help the moan that left her mouth when their lips touched. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He started walking towards the bedroom. Their lips parted long enough for him to drop her onto the bed; she barely had time to breathe before his lips were on hers again.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next one will be longer. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
